Luz e Sombras
by Netuno
Summary: Às vezes é fácil perceber quem é o bem e quem é o mal. Em outras, só existem luz; outras mais, só escuridão. Mas com eles era tudo tão difícil de ver, tão complexo de entender, que passava a ser óbvio que se completavam. Não bastava olhá-los apenas uma vez, mas, com o tempo, era sim possível dizer que foram feitos um para o outro. {Coletânea de "Mini Oneshots" - Laxus x Mirajane}
1. Definições

**- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas as oneshots sim;**

**Então, leitores... Todas as oneshots aqui serão do mesmo casal: Laxus e Mirajane. Motivo? Porque eles são lindos e maravilhosos juntos *-*... e são o casal de FT que mais "me inspira". (facilitanto o processo criativo nas minhas crises de criatividade (?))**  
** E bem, nada melhor que começar com uma drabble não é mesmo? (eu sei que vocês não acham isso xD). Mas, de qualquer forma, espero que gostem! ^^**

* * *

Olhá-los uma vez não era suficiente para entendê-los. Uma característica ou outra sobressairia, terminando numa análise inexata.

Ela seria luz ou sombras? Era a alma de uma guilda, o sorriso capaz de acalmar os corações mais frágeis. Entretanto, escondia em si um monstro poderoso e egoísta.

E ele? Seria certo julgá-lo por um passado negro, às vezes até inexplicável? Não seria, no fundo, seu coração tão iluminado quanto sua própria magia?

No fim, era impossível categorizá-los. A única certeza era que suas personalidades se confundiam na medida em que pareciam se encaixar.

_E naquilo que se diferenciavam também se assemelhavam..._


	2. Alexandrita

De certo ele não era um homem de fazer mil e uma comparações toscas e, principalmente, românticas em torno de uma figura. Entretanto, o prêmio bônus de sua última missão não podia ser simplesmente ser deixado esquecido na cabeceira de sua cama sem ao menos uma leve reflexão.

Ganhou uma pedra engraçada, de nome ainda pior: Alexandrita. Obviamente, nome que homenageava outro homem, algo que para ele não era muito confortável, mas que aceitou evitando uma desfeita.

Apesar de bem lapidada, parecia normal, uma pedra bonitinha que faria mulheres inúteis pagarem fortunas, mas que no fundo não passaria de um pedaço de solo. Estava tão pouco interessado nela, que acabou esquecendo-a no bolso do casaco.

Sua rotina continuou a mesma. Não a mesma de tempos atrás, claro, porque desde que voltou a guilda ele não estava mais sozinho. Ainda não era oficial, mas ele sabia (e ela também) que muitos já tinham percebido.

– A bebida de sempre, Laxus? – _ela_ perguntou, com seu famoso sorriso meigo no rosto, quando passou na mesa de seu grupo atendendo primeiro os pedidos de seus colegas. Capricharia mais no dele, talvez?

_Não_. Ela queria dizer outra coisa por debaixo daquelas palavras e atitudes, mas como ele entendia, sorriu de canto sem encará-la.

– De _sempre_.

O tempo passou, demorou um pouco, ele admitia, mas sabia que valeria a pena esperar. Os outros membros foram embora um a um, inclusive seus três seguidores. Na verdade, podia até jurar que Evergreen e Freed saíram sorrindo e Bixlow esforçava-se para manter a língua – e suas piadinhas "engraçadinhas" – dentro da boca.

Pouco a pouco a guilda esvaziava-se. Então só sobraram duas pessoas.

Ele bebericava sua taça de vinho, enquanto podia ver, de canto de olho, que certa garçonete o observava insistentemente. Laxus resolveu deixar o conteúdo onde estava e levantou ainda sem olhá-la.

A albina, percebendo, dirigiu-se para a pequena adega da guilda, que mal era clareada com uma luz artificial, sendo seguida prontamente pelo loiro.

Começaram com um beijo nada doce. Claro, estavam sozinhos, Mira não era mais a garçonete fofa da parte da manhã. E talvez fosse isto que mais o encantava nela: a habilidade de transformar-se do dia pra noite, contrastando os dois extremos anjo e demônio.

Num ato mais ousado, a forte demônio conseguiu desequilibrá-lo, fazendo seu casaco cair e, junto, uma pequena pedrinha rolar pelo chão.

O barulhinho inocente chamou a atenção do dragon slayer e ele finalmente lembrou-se dela. Encarou-a, mas alguma coisa havia mudado. Jurava vê-la verde-amarelada cedo, mas, naquele momento, brilhava violeta. Sem que percebesse, começou a observá-la abobado.

– O que é mais interessante do que tem a sua frente? – ela provocou puxando o rosto dele de volta para si.

"_Nada" _era a resposta certa, mas somente algo que parecesse com a sua Mira poderia desviá-lo de seu entretenimento.

Laxus voltou a beijá-la, mas sabia que pensaria naquilo depois.

"_Esmeralda de dia, rubi à noite"..._ Havia melhor comparação com sua demônio?

Se estivesse enganado, ao menos aquela pedra ficaria perfeita num anel.


	3. Primeiro Choque

Não sabia mais como havia parado naquela situação. Estranhamente, sua memória falhava e nem mesmo imagens desconexas do passado recente que a levou para aquela parede ela conseguia se lembrar. Motivo?

A poderosa Demônio Mirajane estava_ insegura._

Se ao menos tivesse conhecido o significado dessa palavra antes, não ficaria tão surpresa com os arrepios na espinha, o suor frio em todo o corpo e seus goles secos de saliva.

Ele bloqueava seu caminho com os dois braços enquanto a encarava com aquele _insuportável_ sorriso divertido. Seu interior pedia desesperadamente por uma atitude, um soco, um tapa carregado que fosse; entretanto, seu corpo parecia paralizado.

O loiro aproximou-se ainda mais, como se estivesse num jogo. Ela posicionou as mãos nos ombros dele acreditando que fosse empurrá-lo, mas, na última hora, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi pressionar mais seu corpo contra a parede, assemelhando-se a um gato medroso.

_Mais que raiva! Por que não conseguia agir?_

De uma forma ou outra, foi inútil. Logo pode perceber os lábios dele roçando aos seus... E então sentiu a primeira onda elétrica passar pelo seu corpo dos pés à cabeça.

Laxus, por algum motivo, sabia o que ela sentia e isso o divertia como nunca. Que mais poderia ser tão interessante quanto ver um demônio acuado daquele jeito? Por isso, ficou um tempo só na ameaça.

Depois de inúmeras reviravoltas no estômago e criminosos segundos burlarem as leis da física clássica a ponto de durarem horas, ele avançou. Ardiloso, perfurou seus lábios e no primeiro toque pouco mais íntimo, ela sentiu mais uma descarga elétrica.

Mais forte, no entanto. Aquela era capaz de enrijecer seus vasos sanguíneos, tornar seus ossos dormentes, parar os batimentos de seu coração e depois acelerá-los como uma brincadeira _mortal_.

Ainda era pouco. A língua do dragon slayer convidou a dela para uma dança, que, no início, não foi bem aceita. Porém, era charmosa, convidativa e seus ouvidos já escutavam ao longe a música ideal para aceitá-la: trovões.

O beijo continuou. Os choques continuaram. Eles exploravam a boca do outro de maneira minuciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo rápida e capaz de deixar pequenos indícios de faíscas.

Os dentes, as paredes – tanto bucais quanto de concreto –, as mãos, nada era empecilho.

E não importava mais o motivo daquilo tudo. Nunca admitiria, mas sabia que o que guardaria na memória não seria o primeiro beijo, mas sim o primeiro choque.


	4. Salvador de Demônios (UA)

_Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que havia acontecido naquele dia. Não somente pelo visual absurdamente tenebroso que palavras somente nunca conseguiriam descrever..._

Não se sabia se era noite ou dia, pois as nuvens cinzentas geradas das altíssimas labaredas que cobriam boa parte do chão, antes próspero, haviam lotado todo o céu inocentemente azul de onde ele viera. O ambiente era horrível, gritos de dor e sofrimento podiam ser ouvidos em todas as partes, mães choravam pelos choros desesperados de morte de seus filhos, mas mal sabiam elas que o melhor para eles seria realmente o fim. Os ares já começavam a ficar secos e o odor de sangue velho incomodava suas narinas... Poderia ter o inferno uma visão pior do que aquela?

Mas ele também não mais parecia com a figura angelical que deveria. Seu corpo estava inteiramente empapado de sangue... Tanto do sangue vermelho de pessoas inocentes que não mereciam um final trágico daquela forma, quanto do quase negro dos demônios que ele mesmo se responsabilizou por matar. Ferido também, mas não tão gravemente como seus companheiros, Laxus poderia não ser reconhecido até mesmo por eles.

_...mas também pela figura horrenda que deveria ser devidamente desprezada por sua alma pura e que, na verdade, roubou gradativamente seus olhares._

No meio do fogo cruzado, num momento que nem mesmo ele sabia que resultado aquela guerra teria, ele escutou uma voz feminina meiga e doce como uma música para os ouvidos de quem até agora só escutava sofrimento. Correu desesperadamente para onde vinha aquele som imaginando que poderia finalmente salvar um humano puro ou então um anjo fraco que não deveria estar em campo de batalha.

Entretanto, a imagem inesperada lhe veio: uma criatura em forma de mulher esbelta e de cabelos brancos ria estridentemente com a face transbordando em ódio e orgulho. Orgulho do sangue seco que lhe cobria até os cabelos e os dava uma coloração amarronzada, orgulho da mão, também suja de vermelho, que ia até sua boca e manchava os lábios que logo seriam limpos com sua língua, orgulho da cabeça de uma mulher qualquer recém-decapitada que segurava e rodava por seus cabelos castanhos já sem vida, orgulho de ser uma criatura propriamente das trevas e por ser forte o suficiente para ajudar a espalhar o caos na Terra.

Um demônio, com certeza.

Laxus deveria desprezá-la e fazê-la desaparecer com suas próprias mãos, mas ele foi impedido pela vontade de observá-la mais. Talvez fosse obra das labaredas que a deixaram ainda mais bonita mesmo com todo o sangue, mas preferia acreditar em outra coisa. Ele não era um anjo qualquer, era mais ambicioso que todos os outros que conhecia, e ela, certamente, parecia ter muita garra pra pertencer àquele mundo.

Se ao menos ele pudesse trazê-la para um universo mais puro, se pudesse torná-la uma criatura melhor... Sim, não seria uma tarefa fácil. A albina parecia uma guerreira de séculos, mas ele comprovaria sua superioridade.

E então Laxus se decidiu. Salvaria aquele demônio... Independente dos julgamentos que sofreria depois.


	5. Lua Cheia

Fairy Hills. Realmente, se havia algo no mundo que poderia seguir perfeitamente o ditado do _proibido ser melhor_, isso era visitar aquele lugar. Preferencialmente à noite.

Aquele era só mais uma vez que Laxus visitava Mira. Sim, desde que voltou à guilda aquilo se tornou frequente. E, pra dizer a verdade, eles nem mesmo ligavam se alguma Titânia apareceria para repreendê-los.

O céu estava extramente escuro quando ele acordou no meio da noite, então imaginou serem no máximo umas três horas da manhã. Poderia não conseguir ver nada se não fosse um único foco de luz que passava insistente pela janela.

Um apenas, pois a noite, apesar de apresentar um céu limpo, não estava nem um pouco estrelada. Entretanto, a Lua Cheia parecia maior do que qualquer vez que ele a havia observado.

O feixe de luz passava direto por ele e então teve dúvida se era algum tipo de brincadeira astrológica. Nada mais naquele cômodo era visível, que não_ ela_.

A albina, pela sua face, parecia dormir profundamente. Sorria como se ainda estivesse vivendo os momentos brevemente anteriores e apoiava sua cabeça delicadamente acima do travesseiro com o braço esquerdo. Os cabelos brancos totalmente soltos estavam bastante desgrenhados e espalhados por boa parte da cama, deixando-a inocentemente linda.

E, estranhamente, aquela coberta não fazia mais do que deixá-la mais sexy. Tanto porque, toda amassada, ela ainda era capaz de tomar a forma do corpo dela, deixando de brinde um decote maravilhoso e sua perna direita inteiramente desnuda.

Seria loucura sua, mesmo depois de tudo, ficar feliz por imaginar que por trás daquele simples lençol, ela estaria completamente nua?

Laxus sorriu sozinho. Era difícil para si admitir que estava parecendo um romântico. Mas, ao menos nas noites de Lua Cheia, ele tinha essa liberdade sem ter de confessar a ninguém.


End file.
